


You Tortured Me with Your Death

by xCabooseRTRvB



Series: RT One-Shots [6]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-09
Updated: 2014-11-09
Packaged: 2018-02-24 18:36:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2592011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xCabooseRTRvB/pseuds/xCabooseRTRvB
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt loses his best friend. Twice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Tortured Me with Your Death

**Author's Note:**

> This came up in my fucked up head and I regret everything about it, but hey, it makes a good story. Also, this pairing is becoming one of my favorites.

Sitting against the wall alone in the middle of an abandoned house's attic, Matt held his knees close and sobbed into them, remembering the first few days of the outbreak and trying his best to save his best friends that survived the overrun of Stage Five. Matt lost so much in a span of two weeks and he promised himself he would protect the one friend he had left, but of course, he failed to do so. He refused to leave the attic for one reason. It was the last place they stayed at before he left him. Left him forever. Matt continued to cry as he very clearly remembered his best friend's best moments and the final moments he had shared with him.

~~~

_Beginning of flashback..._

"There's no way that they'll open the gates, Matt." Jeremy sounded so weak that it just motivated Matt to move faster.

"They will." Matt said, surely. He helped his friend to the next city, the city closest to the borders of Texas. Texas was the only one that got attacked by the dead and so there was gates and patrols stationed at Texas's borders and no one complained. No one wanted to die and then come back then die again. Jeremy was injured and Matt blamed himself for it, even though Jeremy said a million times that it wasn't his fault. Because he was injured, he couldn't go past the gates. Matt wasn't about to give up on his friend, his only friend left. It's only been about two weeks since it all started and everything turned to shit quickly. Cities in Texas were on fire and scavenged of almost all of it's supplies. People who weren't bit were allowed to escape the chaos, but people who were bit or had contact with someone that was bit were shot down on sight. No warning.

Opening the door to the closest house, Matt put Jeremy down on the couch. "You have to leave me and get to the border."

"Fuck that, there's no way in hell I'll do that." He searched the whole house for anything useful and he was thankful that no one scavenged this house. Matt took antibiotics and gave them to Jeremy, looking out the window for any unwanted visitors.

Turning back to Jeremy after a few minutes, Matt froze as he noticed that Jeremy wasn't moving at all. "Jeremy?" Matt panicked and went to his friend's side, examining if he was really dead or just asleep. Sighing, he got his answer as he heard an exhale of breath. A final breath and Matt wished he didn't just witness a dying breath. A dying breath of his own beloved friend, who he swore he would protect with his life.

Clenching his hands, Matt hit the coffee table really hard to the point that it'd bruise or bleed, angry with himself and with the rest of the world. Whoever decided faith was a bitch and he hated them. They took away his best friend, his only friend. Everyone else died. They all died at the hands of the dead and so he was left in sorrow and he couldn't help but think how cruel of a punishment this was and what twisted mind had come up with this terrible event. All of his friends. Gone. In a span of two weeks. Two weeks and there's already so much blood on his hands. Matt felt the tears rush down as he thought through his options.  What was he going to do? He had the perfect idea.

~~~

_End of flashback..._

Matt cried his eyes out, until he just couldn't anymore and was forced to listen to the pained sounds of the dead. "I'm hungry." They said and Matt could hear them, all of the voices were pounding in his head.

One of the dead stumbled into the attic and Matt looked up. "Hey, buddy." Matt said softly, smiling slightly at the slowly moving corpse. It moved so slow that it would take at least ten minutes for it to reach Matt. "Been a while, hasn't it? Three days stuck in this wooden jail with death following me. I wanted _you_ to follow me. Not them. They just remind me that I killed all of them." The corpse snarled in response and Matt sat there, staring sadly as it walked slowly towards Matt. "I'm sorry." He tried his best not to cry. "I'm sorry, I couldn't save you from them. I should have--" His breath hitched as he tried to stop the onslaught of tears, but they fell anyway. Matt gave a small smile with tears falling left and right, "I should have watched your back and never left your side. I shouldn't have listened to you in the first place and died with you. Now I'm all alone because of a stupid decision I made." Matt clenched his hands, "I'm so sorry, Jeremy." If he was living in a normal life without dead roaming the Earth, he would have slapped himself for sounding so pathetic and weak. But what Texas has come to, it's okay to cry.

Looking up at the corpse, Matt stared helplessly at Jeremy as a few more dead came up to the attic, bumping into each other and falling over each other. Upon closer inspection, he noticed that some of them used to be his fellow co-workers and the others were just random dead. All of them had one goal, eat the living and the only one close to the living was Matt, but he didn't show that he was scared of them. If he was scared, he would have fooled everyone.

Apathetic because he couldn't feel anymore pain from losing anyone, but he's about to lose them all over again.

"Matt..." The voice was raspy and Matt turned back to the corpse that was closest to him. Did it just talk? "Matt..." It said again and Matt was positive that the corpse just talked.

"Jeremy?" Matt replied, hopeful. Jeremy looked at Matt and Matt flushed when he saw the spark of life in his friend's eyes. Matt's heart sunk, "Jeremy, I-- how-- when-- What happened?"

His friend shrugged weakly, "I don't know. I woke up like this."

"They didn't eat you?" Jeremy shook his head. "How is that possible?"

"I have no idea."

Matt couldn't resist the urge anymore, he walked slowly to his friend and hugged him, "You asshole. But, you're-- you're supposed to be dead."

Then, Matt received the response he never wanted to hear. "I am." Matt's eyes widened. He was imagining things. His fucked up mind made him believe that Jeremy still lived and he forcefully pushed away the corpse, his former best friend. Jeremy's corpse stared lifelessly at the living human and growled, wanting to fill its stomach.

He began to cry again, "You have no idea how much I wish you were actually here with me. Please, prove me wrong that you're dead." Matt's voice cracked on the last sentence and he couldn't bare the thought of losing his friend again. "I miss you so much, Jeremy."

_"Miss you too."_

"If only it were real." Matt kicked the corpse before it could sink its teeth into his neck. Solemnly, Matt went to his bag and took out a controller. Not a game controller, a different one. It had one button on it and Matt was ready to press it. He made himself comfortable in his little corner as the noises of the dead became louder and louder, clearer and clearer.

When he moved his leg, a sharp pain emitted from it and he cursed under his breath, checking his leg and had the calmest reaction to a scratch ever. "Now is a good as time as any. Hope those idiots lured every single dead they could find." Matt took the small controller and pressed the button. In the basement, many explosives lay there and started to explode and many of the dead in Texas were near or inside the house. Matt turned to the corpses that continued to crawl towards him. "At least I get to die with you. I'll see you soon." Free falling tears sliding down Matt's cheeks as he smiled freely. Matt said his last words as he blew up everything in a five mile radius.

"I love you."

**Author's Note:**

> I am so sorry


End file.
